UNA HISTORIA ALGO DIFERENTE DE PPGZ Y RRBZ
by boga15
Summary: SE DESARROLLA CUANDO NUESTRAS HEROÍNAS TODAVÍA NO EXISTEN EN OTRAS PALABRAS CUANDO EL DEMONIO LLAMADO "ÉL" REINABA EN LA CIUDAD DE N. SALTADILLA AYUDÁNDOLO ESTABAN LOS RRBZ AQUELLOS ADOLESCENTES DE 15 AÑOS. PERO NUNCA PENSARÍAN DE LOS POCOS HUMANOS QUE QUEDARON DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA IBAN A VER 3 CHICAS QUE PODÍAN CAMBIAR EL FUTURO
1. ESCRITORA

_**NOTA DE ESCRITORA**_

 _ **HOLA!**_

 _ **YO:Hola cuanto tiempo como ya saben los que han leído mis fanfiction soy boga15 y estado sin, actualizar hace tiempo porque mi laptop se le rompió el espacio una que otra cosa pero mi bebe ya esta mejor ewe y además, se me había ido la inspiración pero si ven ahora e actualizado mis dos fanfiction que tengo, por eso les pido ha todos perdón. Pero en fin mas de eso como se pueden fijar este es otro fanfiction de los ppgz y rrbz (lo que pasa amo hacer historias de ellos -3-).**_

 _ **Esta historia va hacer muuuuuuy diferente a la otra de ellos que hice. Se desarrolla antes que las ppgz existieran y que el mal reinaba en la ciudad de N. Saltadilla, y el rey que gobernaba todo eso era el mismísimo demonio (afeminado) de ÉL con la ayuda de los rrbz que eran los únicos villanos que el demonio dejo con sus rayos z negros.**_

 _ **YO:eso es todo por el momento espero que me perdonen por no poder actualizar y como dije antes (creo XD) me voy a poner al día con los fanfictions ya que termine las clases (-O-)/.**_

 _ **Espero que lean mis historia y comenten ideas, opiniones e criticas todo es aceptado eue pero lo mas importante es que les gusten a ustedes wuw**_


	2. 1EL PRINCIPIO

_**Yo: hola como había dicho este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia ;)**_

 _ **Sakura: Que bueno que volviste**_

 _ **Natalia: Si que bueno ¬¬ *con sarcasmo***_

 _ **Yo: Porque me hablas así T-T**_

 _ **Natalia:Porque sos un poco (muy) boba ¬¬**_

 _ **Yo: waaaa SAKURA! T-T* salgo corriendo a abrazar la***_

 _ **Sakura: ya,ya porque sos tan mala con boga15*mirándola con enojo por mientras me palmaba la cabeza***_

 _ ***Natalia solo se encoge de hombros***_

 _ **Yo:como sea*limpiándome las lágrimas* empecemos**_

 _ **Sakura: sip**_

 _ **NOTA: los personajes de las ppgz y bbrz no me pertenecen solo los estoy usando para mi loca imaginación.**_

 _ **EL PRINCIPIO**_

Como todos los días en la ciudad de N. Saltadilla era oscuros, el sol estaba cubierto por las nubes, el cielo era rojizo, no crecían plantas, no había gente en la calle o conduciendo por ellas lo único y que si había, eran cuatro sombras en la que antes vendría ser la alcaldesa de la ciudad, se podía ver que de ellos manaban una espacie de aura negras

¿?-que aburrrrrrrrrrrimiento por dios-dijo una de las sombras interrumpiendo el silencio que había

¿?-y que quieres que haga?-pregunto otra sombra- quieres que te saque a pasear?-dijo con burla

¿?-CLARO QUE NO!-dijo/grito la anterior sombra con un leve sonrojo que nadie noto

¿?-cayesen van a despertar a ÉL- mando otra sombra que parecía que estaba viendo por la ventana en su mano se podía ver un boogmerang que estaba jugando con el

ÉL- muy tarde Brick- dijo un demonio que saliendo de la nada dando pequeños bostezos era alto de color rojo con su cabello rosado despeinado, envés de manos tenia pinzas traía puesto un camisón rosado hasta las rodillas

Brick-ven lo han despertado ahora disculpen sen con el "alcalde" de esta ciudad, dúo de imbéciles-dijo un muchacho de ojos rojos sangre de cabello naranja y traía puesto su inseparable gorra roja un buzo rojo una campera negra con detalles rojos desabrochada con una R amarilla a la izquierda un pantalón negro en ellos un cinturón de color negro la hebilla era rojo tenia una R en blanca en su mano izquierda tenia un reloj negro con rojo con una R en blanco y guantes negros e unos championes negros con rayas rojas (Sakura:por que todo negro?Yo:porque así es con sus nuevos poderes y su ropas?)

¿?- lo sentimos-dijeron los dos sombras restantes

ÉL-no pasa nada mis niños-dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto butch y boomer han encontrado a los humanos de la resistencia?-pregunto con curiosidad caminando asía la ventana donde estaba el peli-naranja aun sentado en el marco de esta misma

Butch- Pues si y no- dijo asiendo una caras raras el chico era de piel blanca, ojos verdes bosque su pelo es azabache y lo tenia en punta traía la misma ropa que su hermano pero en verde bosque -agarramos a un científico y a su mujer pero sus hijos se escaparon...- lo ultimo se lo dijo atrás del sofá

ÉL-...-el demonio no dijo nada y después agrego- muestren a es científico y a su mujer que me mencionaste- con una sonrisa que le dio un calofrío a los chicos como que estaba planeando algo o ¿capaz conocía a esos dos humanos?

 _ **CONTINURA ...**_

 _ **Yo: Bueno esto es todo por hoy pero le prometo que voy a seguir subiendo la historia tanto como esta como la de**_ el amor de los ppgz y rrbz **_y_** **_lo sinto es muy corto_**

 _ **Natalia: Eso esperamos ¬¬**_

 _ **Sakura: déjalo ya ¿si Natalia?**_

 _ **Natalia: si, si, como tu digas**_

 _ **Yo: Le haces solo caso a ella (¬_¬). Como sea seguiré escribiendo los fanfiction y subiéndolos -3-**_

 _ **Sakura: que bueno**_

 _ **Natalia:por cierto como se pudieron dar cuenta los rrbz tiene sus "nuevos poderes" les aviso porque la inútil de esta escritora se olvido de decirlo ¬¬**_

 _ **Yo:DEJAME EN PAZ!*hago puchero y Sakura me de una paleta y me calmo***_

 _ **TODAS: Espero que les haya gustado y Nos leemos luego\\(ewe)/**_


	3. 2ENCERRADOS Y INTERESANTE

_**Yo:Aquí el nuevo capitulo de una historia algo diferente ;)**_

 _ **Sakura: wiiiii**_

 _ **Yo:Bien empecemos**_

 _ ** **NOTA: los personajes de las ppgz y bbrz no me pertenecen solo los estoy usando para mi loca imaginación.****_

 _ **ENCERRADOS**_ _ **Y "interesante"**_

Butch llevo a ÉL asía donde había encerrado a los prisioneros en otras palabras en el calabozo o sótano era un lugar horrible, hacia frío, estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas sin que le llagara la luz del sol, y la única manera de llegar a ese lugar era bajando las escaleras de la alcaldesa pero no era tan solo, es no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil claro que no tenías que pasar por las cámaras, rayos, trampas y cuando por fin llegas a la puerta tienes que usar una llave, bastante rara que es larga y en la punta tiene un corazón seguido por una estrella y a lo ultimo un una esfera, esa era la única manera de entrar claro que la llave la tenia ÉL que se las deba solo a los chicos cuando estos traían prisioneros. ÉL abrió la puerta del sótano y entro seguido por los 3 rrbz, que tenían curiosidad de saber porque el demonio estaba tan interesados en ellos, ÉL quedando frente por frente a la celda quedando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

ÉL: valla valla valla, miren que tengo enfrente de mis pinzas-dijo aun la sonrisa en sus labios

¿?:ÉL, a pasado tiempo- dijo un hombre de unos 30 años de ojos oscuros, el pelo negro y tenia una bata de laboratorio y las mangas rosadas

ÉL: así es profesor Utonio y claro la bella mujer a tras de usted es la profesora y señora Utonio-dijo apuntando con su pinza a una mujer de un cabello largo rizado de color amarillo quemado sus ojos son marrones traía puesto un vestido lila y una bata blanca

Profesor: para que nos trajiste acá ÉL?-pregunto con enojo en su voz

ÉL:...-el demonio quedo callado mirando a los científicos

¿?: para su información señor "demonio ÉL" me llamo Sakura, Sa-ku-ra-dijo la mujer haciendo comillas con sus dedos por mientras, que salia de desde atras del profesor poniendose enfrente del demonio, dejando a todos en shock los presentes- y por favor conteste lo que mi marido pregunto

ÉL: JAJAJAJAJA!-empezó a reír dejando a todos tipo piedras- que mujer más divertida te has conseguido Haru (N/A: así le puse al nombre del profesor para que no sea tan aburrido XD), bueno contestare a su pregunta, es muy fácil real mente como ustedes son los lideres de la resistencia y porque hay 3 personitas que no deben seguir existiendo, y como se que los quieren van a venir a mi sin hacer mucho esfuerzo- dijo todo con una sonrisa por mientras los chicos no entendían nada los Utonios estaban pálidos por lo que decía el demonio

Sakura: ca-calaro que no les vas hacer nada a mis queridas hijas misa!- le dijo/grito a ÉL por mientras todos que daban en otro shock

 _-acaso esa mujer esta loca? No sabe con quien esta hablando?-_ pensaron los tres hermanos

El demonio no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta pero antes de eso le envío una sonrisa sádica, y retorcida a los Utonios que hasta los chicos le dieron algo de pena a las chicas que estaba cazando ÉL con esto los cuatro salieron, del sótano dejando solos en la oscuridad a los científicos preocupados.

 **En un bosque de las afueras N. Saltadilla**

Había un laboratorio en mal estado este se les estaban un poco más y callendo las paredes, las ventanas estaban todas rotas sus colores eran viejos como si hace años no se hubieran pintado y en efecto así era, pero si te fijabas mejor se podía ver un resplandor de una vela y haya adentro había 7 sombras intentado que no las vieran.

¿?: Momoko no crees que mama y papa están tardando mucho dijeron que iban a inspeccionar la zona- dijo un niño con un robot de un perro en sus brazos el tiene el pelo negro y ojos negros,lleva una bata color blanca y las mangas rosa,debajo una camisa azul con una corbata y unos pantalones cortos por las rodillas y unos zapatos negros.

Momoko: si Ken, me esta preocupando les voy a decir a Miyako y a Kaoru- dijo una chica de unos extrañamente bellos ojos rosados su pelo era anaranjado lo tenia atado, a una cola alta en ella un listón rojo traía puesto un buzo blanco y las mangas, de rayas rosado fuerte y claro una pollera jean que le llaga hasta el muslo en ella llevaba un cinturón blanco que su hebilla era rosada con una P blanca en el medio.

Ken: y yo que hago?- pregunto el oji-negro

Momoko: pues obvio te vas a quedar con Daichi, Shota y Hiromu-ordeno la peli-naranja viendo a su hermano conque no pusiera pretextos

Ken: ok ok me quedare con mis cuñados- dijo el chiquillo bajando al perro robot que tenia en los brazos

Momoko: muy bien, voy a buscar a la chicas para ver que hacemos sobre lo de mama y papa-dijo la oji-rosa con un invisible sonrojo por el comentario de su pequeño hermano

 _-ya me acostumbre a que Ken le diga cuñado, y yo tratarlo como mi novio después de un año saliendo, pero en que pienso tengo que encontrar a Miyako y a Kaoru-_ penso Momoko con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **En otra parte del laboratorio**

¿?: Shota ven necesito tu ayuda para limpiar el patio- dijo una chica de cabellos azabaches despeinados y ojos jades tiene puesto, un buzo de mangas cortas de color amarillo crema con líneas verdes una bermuda, de color verde fuerte de ella salan algunas cadenas de los bolsillos de color amarillo con unos triángulos verdes y un cinturón blanco y su hebilla verde con una P blanca en ella

Shota:si si ya voy por lo menos dime mi amor-dijo un joven de unos ojos amarillo narciso su cabello corto de color marrón trae puesto un canguro violeta sangría un pantalón jean, por su comentario recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de la chica que estaba roja el chico solo la vio con, una sonrisa de idiota enamorado

 _-p...porque...me tuve...que...ena...enam...enamorarme de él?es mi...nov...novio pero es muy raro ya hace 1 año que salimos juntos pero, no pasa nada "interesante"...¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!-Pensó_ Kaour poniéndose más roja una cosa que Shota pudo llegar a ver, y se pudo imaginar lo que la oji-verde estaba pensando en fin a cabo estaban saliendo ya hace un año y sabia, como era ella entonces se le formo una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

Shota:que estas pensando mi bella manzana?- pregunto con picardía en su voz

Kaoru:en...na...nada-dijo desviando la mira hacia otro lado estaba mas roja que un tomate

Shota:Kaoru, amor yo te conozco se que estabas pensando en algo indebido-dijo acercándosemás a la peli-negra

Kaoru: pues...esta vez...te...equivocaste-dijo alejándose un poco más

Shota:en cerio? Estas segura? Para mi quieres que algo "interesante" pase entre nosotros-dijo el oji-amarillos haciendo sobre saltar a la chica.

Cuando Kaoru seda cuenta esta contra la pare del patio y en frente suyo estaba Shota ella, quedo rojiza, como vio que no tenia escapatoria cerro los ojos en indicio que él podía continuar

Shota:vez que tenia razón-dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos amarillos y sentir que sus aires se mezclaban, entonces por fin decide unir sus labios con los de ella dejándose llevar por un beso apasionado, iba descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello de la oji-verde pero pasa algo que los interrumpe...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Yo: y eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado lo voy a continuar, claramente esta que tienen que aparecer los rrbz en la vida de las ppgz**

 **Sakura:ya tienen novios... los rrbz que pasa con ellos?**

 **Yo:pues es que hacerlo tan común no me gusta y sobre los rrbz pronto los sabrás :D**

 **Sakura: ok TT**

 **Yo:como pudieron ver Natalia no esta acá ahora \\(-O-)/**

 **Sakura: es que esta trabajando**

 **Yo:como sea es mejor si no esta. Un anuncio el próximo capitulo lo voy a subir el lunes o el domingo.**

 **TODOS:hasta acá el cap de hoy nos vemos el lunes o domingo**


	4. INTRUSO

_**Yo:**_ **HOLA! hoy es lunes y eso quiere decir un nuevo capitulo de una historia algo diferente ;)**

 **Sakura:wiiiii**

 **Yo:emocionante verdad¿?**

 **Natalia:claro que no¬¬**

 **Yo:porque tuviste que volver T-T**

 **Natalia:Porqueya termine de trabajar tal ves¿?**

 **Yo:injusticia, dios me odia T-T**

 **Sakura:ya vasta no¿?-_-U**

 **Yo/Nata:OK!(¬_¬)**

 **Sakura:pues entonces empezar a escribir si¿?**

 **Yo:sin problema**

 _ ** **NOTA: los personajes de las ppgz y bbrz no me pertenecen solo los estoy usando para mi loca imaginación.****_

 ** **En capítulos anteriores****

Shota:Kaoru, amor yo te conozco se que estabas pensando en algo indebido-dijo acercándosemás a la peli-negra

Kaoru: pues...esta vez...te...equivocaste-dijo alejándose un poco más

Shota:en cerio? Estas segura? Para mi quieres que algo "interesante" pase entre nosotros-dijo el oji-amarillos haciendo sobre saltar a la chica.

Cuando Kaoru seda cuenta esta contra la pare del patio y en frente suyo estaba Shota ella, quedo rojiza, como vio que no tenia escapatoria cerro los ojos en indicio que él podía continuar

 **Shota:vez que tenia razón-dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos amarillos y sentir que sus aires se mezclaban, entonces por fin decide unir sus labios con los de ella dejándose llevar por un beso apasionado, iba descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello de la oji-verde pero pasa algo que los interrumpe...**

 _ **INTRUSO**_

Se **escucharon ruidos que venían de los arbustos se separaron rápida mente Kaoru, se puso en poción de ataque y Shota saco su katana. Kaoru se fue aserrando a los arbustos pero, cuando se paro frente de él. Se dio cuenta de que había una persona peli-negro y tenia puesto una campera color verde bosque por, lo poco que se podía ver por la oscuridad que había. Entonces ella agarro un palo y lo empezó a picarlo con el.**

 **Kaoru:He todavia estas vivo¿?-moviéndolo con el palo**

 **Shota:he Kaoru si** **dejas de hacer eso¿?-haciendo la cara de -_-U y el ente se empezó a mover**

 **Butch:...donde rayos estoy¿?-dijo tocándose la cabeza y estocen ...-QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESE PALO ?!-seda cuenta de que alguien lo esta picando con un palo**

 **Kaoru-aquien diablos crees que le** **estas gritando!?-dijo/grito apuntándole con el palo**

 **Butch:a la única vieja bruja que me esta picando con un maldito palo!-dijo/grito con una benita en su frente-esta bien** **que este bueno pero no es para tanto ¿no?-dijo con una cara seductora dejando a la oji-verde en shock y a Shota, se le cambio la cara y apretó sus manos se volvieron puños**

 **Shota:oye tu esta su novio acá ¿sabias? -dijo guardando su katana por las dudas (XD)**

 **Butch:...¿y?-preguntando con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, haciendo que, Shota se acercara y lo tomara por el cuello de la campera y pegándole un puñetazo en la cara, dejando a Kaoru aun más shock**

 ** _ **CONTINUARA...**_**


	5. NOTA de escritora

_NOTA de escritora_

 _Yo:perdón por no subir pero ya que estamos en esto tengo un aviso_

 _Sakura:que es¿?_

 ** _Yo:pues uno Natalia va a estar ocupada con el trabajo y los "estudios", y la otra es que subiré solo los viernes, no se si el domingo o el lunes son los únicos, días que puedo perdón._**

 _Sakura:no estés feliz por que Natalia esta ocupada ¬¬_

 _Yo:na no le hace en cualquier caso lo de los días lo deciden ustedes y la razon, por la que no subí ayer es que cundo estaba haciendo la historia, hubo un apagón y se me borro todo tengo que hacerla otra vez T-T y para ser les, sincera el apagón duro hasta hoy a las 13 y se fue ayer a las 18._

 _Sakura:en fin mañana subís el capitulo¿?_

 _Yo:no se eso esta en decisión de los lectores si lo subo mañana o el lunes_

 _sakura/yo:nos vemos mañana o el lunes_


End file.
